


The Unchosen, Book Two: A Royal Romance Fan Fiction/Chapter One

by ChoosyChoicesFanFiction



Series: The Unchosen: A Royal Romance Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Choices:RoyalRomance, ChoicesStoriesYouPlay, RoyalRomance, TheRoyalRomanceFanFiction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoosyChoicesFanFiction/pseuds/ChoosyChoicesFanFiction
Summary: Part two of the ongoing saga of Riley Spencer.  A Royal Wedding, a royal heir, and many unresolved feelings, questions and so much more!  Riley and Liam begin their lives together but can Drake Walker stay in the background or will he be quietly in the background, still loving and wanting Riley?  And will the rest of the gang find love too?
Relationships: Drake/MainCharacter (TheRoyalRomance, Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: The Unchosen: A Royal Romance Fan Fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A Royal Wedding

Riley stretched languidly on the massive bed and rolled over to see Liam smiling at her. 

"What?" she grinned.

He returned her smile. "You look like a very satisfied cat!"

Riley leaned up on her elbow and ran a hand over his chest and down to his stomach. "Hmmm, well I can thank you for that, can't I?"

In response he pulled her down for a long, passionate kiss. "You're welcome," he murmured against her lips. 

Suddenly Riley felt a wave of nausea and pulled away, putting her hand to her mouth. "Ughhhh..."

Liam sat up, concerned. "Riley? What is it?"

"I...ohhhh..." Riley jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom just in time, heaving into the toilet. 

Several moments later she felt gentle cool hands helping her to her feet. 

"Darling." Liam wiped her face with a cool cloth and led her back to the bed. "Let me get you some water."

Shaking, Riley lowered herself gently to the bed, holding her stomach. "I'm so sorry, Liam. I just felt sick all of a sudden!" She gratefully took the glass from him and took a small sip. 

Liam sat beside her on the bed and stroked her hair, his blue eyes clouded with concern. "Should I send for the doctor?"

She managed a small smile. "No, it's fine, Liam. I feel much better now. I think I just ate something bad."

"I'll speak to the kitchens," he said, scowling slightly. "I won't have you made ill like this!"

Riley gently kissed his palm. "You are adorable! Please don't worry, I'll be fine. Now, we need to get dressed, my father and brother arrive today, remember?"

Liam brightened, his eyes shining. "Oh yes! Allen and Ethan are coming. I can't wait to meet them at last. And I'm so happy that your dad will be walking you down the aisle."

Riley nodded, winding an arm around Liam's waist. "Me too. I never thought I'd be so lucky. And Casey is coming too! I'm looking forward to spending more time with my future sister in law!"

Liam raised his eyebrows. "That's Ethan's girlfriend, right? I didn't realize he'd proposed!"

"Oh he hasn't," Riley conceded with a gleam in her eye. "But he will. I'll make sure of it!"

Liam laughed, hugging her affectionately. "My little matchmaker."

"That's me!" Riley hopped to her feet, now feeling light and spry. "Come on, Your Majesty, we have a wedding to plan!"

#####

Throughout the morning Riley felt little twinges of her earlier sickness but she kept a bottle of ginger ale at her side and tried to ignore it. She ran down the grand staircase of the Palace and caught Hana by the arm.

"Hana! Has my family arrived yet?"

Her best girl friend smiled. "I believe they have! Maxwell took them to the ballroom after they dumped their luggage in their suites."

"The ballroom?" Riley frowned. "Oh dear, I better get in there before he tries teaching Ethan the Electric Slide!" She ran off towards the ballroom and found Maxwell break-dancing with all his might while their guests watched. 

"You're all here!" Riley ran up to Alan and threw her arms around the startled man's neck. After a slight hesitation her father hugged her back, laughing. 

"We wouldn't have missed your wedding for all the world!" Alan told her. 

Maxwell jumped to his feet. "Ah, Riley! I was just showing your family my best moves!"

Smothering a giggle Riley cast a quick glance at her older half brother, Dr. Ethan Ramsay. He looked less than impressed by Maxwell's antics.

"Ethan, I'm so glad you agreed to come!" She hugged him and got a stiff response. Her newly found brother was still not the warmest person to be around, but Riley had been reassured by those who knew him, that this was his normal state, so she didn't take it personally.

"Mmmph," he grunted in response, as his girlfriend, Dr. Casey Valentine stepped forward with another young woman. "Casey was most adamant that we come."

Riley beamed at Casey. She'd only met her once or twice back in the states but she already felt a kinship with the other young woman. "Well then I thank you very much, Casey!" She turned to the other visitor, who was petite with gorgeous long dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"And who is this?"

Casey smiled. "This is Dr. Sienna Trinh, one of our colleagues. She's tagging along on the way to visit some family. I hope it's alright."

"Of course!" Riley shook Sienna's hand and was rewarded with a sweet smile. "The more the merrier!"

"Thank you, your Grace!" Sienna gave Riley an awkward curtsy. "I'm so excited for the Royal wedding!"

Riley laughed. "Well that makes two of us!"

"More than two actually." Liam came striding into the room with a warm smile.

"Liam!" Riley snaked her arm around his waist as he joined the group. "I'd like you to meet my father, Alan, my brother, Dr. Ethan Ramsay, his girlfriend, Dr. Casey Valentine, and their colleague Dr. Sienna Trinh."

Liam gave each person a warm welcome and then laid his arm over Riley's shoulders. 

"It's wonderful to meet you all. I guess we won't have to worry about getting sick with all these doctor's at the palace!"

Alan grinned. "Yep, though if your cable goes out, I'm your man!"

"Speaking of which." Liam looked down at Riley, laying the back of his hand on her cheek. "Are you feeling alright after this morning's episode?"

"What happened this morning?" Casey asked, curious. 

Riley waved her hand. "Oh nothing, just nerves." She paused as Drake and Hana joined the group. "Drake, Hana, I believe you remember everyone. And this is Dr. Trinh."

Hana smiled while Drake and Ethan sized each other up warily. 

"Still as rude and grumpy as you were the last time we met?" Drake asked with a scowl. 

Ethan put a hand on his hip. "I'm not rude nor grumpy. I'm professional. I'm not sure what you are."

"Ethan!" Casey elbowed him in his ribs. 

"Play nice, boys!" Riley ordered. 

Liam watched the exchange, bemused. "I take it these two don't see eye to eye?"

Riley gave him a wry smile. "Oh it's just that they are so much alike! Both sour pusses!"

"Hey!"

"Excuse me?"

Both men protested but Maxwell interrupted by spinning Sierra in an elegant circle on the dance floor. 

"You're a natural, Doc!" Maxwell gave Sienna a dazzling smile which she returned. 

"Gosh, so are you!" she replied, sliding along the floor in his arms.

"For heaven's sake!" Ethan stepped between the two of them. "This is not a time for dance lessons! Please tell me there is more to do here than stand around surrounded by all..." He glanced around at the finery. "This."

Liam gave him a patient smile. "There's a lot to do, Dr. Ramsay. Or may I call you Ethan as we're soon to be brother's in law?"

Ethan kept his own face placid. "Dr. Ramsay is fine."

"Oh come on now, son." Alan nudged him with his elbow. "Your Majesty, you can of course call him Ethan and me Alan. We American's don't stand on such fanciness. We're just normal folk."

"And you must call me Liam," the King insisted. "We'll all be family soon."

Drake smirked at Ethan. "Liam and I are like brothers. Can I call you 'bro'?"

Ethan glared. "You may not!"

Riley felt her stomach roll slightly and took a cleansing breath. "I bet you'd all like a nice meal and a chance to do some sight seeing. Hana, could you take everyone to the breakfast room and have the kitchens whip them up a nice meal?"

"Certainly!" Hana motioned the group forward. "Just follow me everyone!" 

Liam and Riley watched as the others left, Sienna's arm tucked firmly against Maxwell's.

Liam touched Riley's elbow lightly. "Are you sure you're alright? You're very pale."

"I'm-" She paused as the room spun and Liam caught her in his arms. 

"That's it!" he said firmly, lifting her up and cradling her to his chest effortlessly. "I'm sending for the Royal doctor!"


	2. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Liam get shocking news and finally wed...but it's complicated!

Riley took the pregnancy test from Liam, holding it gingerly, as if it might explode. 

"It's probably not going to be positive," she assured her fiance. "We were careful, we used protection every time." She paused. "Didn't we?"

Liam frowned thoughtfully. "I want you to promise me that if it's not positive you'll let me call the doctor. Because something is out of the ordinary here and if it's not a baby you could be ill."

Riley kissed his cheek on her way to the bathroom. "I promise. Stop worrying!" 

After peeing on the stick Riley paced in front of Liam's massive bed while he stood calmly at the window, gazing out at the gardens below. 

Riley tried not to let the panic swell in her throat. If she was pregnant before the wedding, what would people say? And more than that , who was the father Liam...or Drake??

Finally the timer on Liam's watch sounded and when Riley hesitated he walked purposefully to the bathroom for the test. 

"I'll do the honors."

For a long moment he didn't return and Riley held her breath, her stomach churning.

"Liam, please!" she called. "Don't keep me in suspense here!"

He came slowly from the bathroom, his face in awe. "It's...it's positive! Riley, you're pregnant!"

#####

Riley tried to wrap her mind around the news. She held her hand to her lower stomach, trying to picture her tiny little grain of rice, growing already with little hands and feet. A part of her and...who exactly?

Liam could not stop smiling, he held her in his arms and kissed her over and over, stroking her hair and whispering his adoration in her ear. 

Finally, Riley pulled away, frowning. "How is this good news exactly?!" she demanded. "What will everyone say?"

Liam smiled gently and led her to the silk covered love seat in front of the window. "Riley, listen to me. We're getting married this weekend! Babies come early all the time, no one has to know you're pregnant. It will be our little secret. And besides that, everyone will be waiting anxiously for news of a royal heir." He put a protective arm around her waist. "But most of all, it's good news because I've never loved you more than I do this very minute. You and our baby."

She bit her lip, loving his words and the sentiment behind them, but needing to point out the obvious. "But, Liam, you know I was with Drake too." Hesitantly she brought her eyes to his. "You know he could be the father."

A brief look of hurt flashed across Liam's face, but he quickly hid it behind his usual gentle smile. "No," he said firmly, laying his hand on Riley's knee. "I am this baby's father."

Riley sighed. "Liam..."

"Listen to me!" The gentle smile was replaced with a kingly look of determination. "I am well aware that Drake may have provided the sperm. But I am this baby's father. This child is mine and I will love him or her regardless. I won't treat this child any differently than any other one we may have. I already love it so much, Riley!"

Riley felt the tears in her eyes as he spoke. "Oh...Liam!" She threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you!" They held each other , sharing the private moment for several moments before Riley pulled back. "Should we tell Drake?"

"No," Liam said, after thinking. "I don't think so, Riley. What difference would it make? I think...it would only cause him even more pain. I don't want a paternity test or anything like that. I don't need to know either." He hesitated. "Unless you want one."

Riley shook her head. "No, you're right. It's better if we just keep it close to our hearts. Our love for each other and this baby is all that matters." She gave him a bright smile at last. "And I can't wait to marry you!"

He tapped her nose with affection, pressing his hand to her belly. "I can't wait to marry you either, my Queen."

He pressed his lips to hers in a hungry, passionate kiss to seal the deal. 

#####

Two days later the court was drowning in pageantry as Liam and Riley exchanged their vows in a regal ceremony, witnessed by the court and their friends and family. No one was the wiser about the pregnancy and Riley was grateful her morning sickness had given her a day of reprieve. 

At the reception she danced with her new husband and laughed and tried to enjoy herself, but every so often her gaze drifted to the edge of the room where Drake stood nursing a glass of whiskey. Finally she made her way over to him and he gave her a grim smile.

"So you did it. You proved me wrong and married Liam. Congrats, your Majesty." He raised the glass in a a toast. 

Riley gave him a sad smile. "You're drunk."

"Nope." He shook his head. "I'm hammered." He chuckled and took another drink. 

She sighed and pulled him from the room to the deserted courtyard. "Drake, I'm worried about you."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm used to Liam getting everything that I never have a hope of getting. It's old news."

"Stop it!" Riley hissed. "I get it, things don't always work out for you, but you have to stop this pity party! I'm sorry I hurt you when I chose Liam, but that's no reason for you to stop living, Drake! You have so much to offer, I'm not going to let you drown in your sorrows."

He pulled her behind a pillar suddenly and pressed his mouth to hers. Riley resisted but then gave in briefly, her lips parting to allow his tongue inside, her hands sliding under his jacket as he pressed himself against her. 

Finally she came to her senses and shoved him back. "NO!" She put a hand to her burning lips, trembling. "Drake, we can't. I promised Liam and I won't break that promise. I'm sorry."

They looked up as Kiara and Penelope stumbled out from the reception, giggling and stumbling from drink. 

Kiara's eyes lit up when she saw Drake and she gave him a drunken smile.

"Drake! You are looking so dashing!" 

Riley scowled and looked away, jealousy stabbing her hard in the chest. 

Drake avoided her eyes. "I'm talking to Riley." His voice was cold and Riley couldn't help but smile at Kiara's crushed look.

"Oh..." She slunk away with Penelope, leaving them alone. 

"She likes you," Riley said, careful to keep her voice emotionless. 

Drake grunted. "She's barking up the wrong tree. She is not my type and never will be." His eyes settled on Riley's, filled with longing. "There's only one girl for me."

"Drake, please..."

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Riley, let me tell you this. And you can do with it what you want, but I have to say it, have to get it off my chest." His eyes bored into hers with rigid determination. "I will _never_ love anyone but you. Ever. I will never marry another, I will always love you and that's that."

Riley swiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't say that! I want you to be happy too, Drake!"

He shook his head. "I will be happy just being in your orbit, Spencer. Just being near to you, seeing you happy and hopefully being a close friend, if nothing else. If you ever need me, I'll be here. If you ever...decide to come to me for more, I'll be here. I'll _always_ be here for you, no matter what."

Riley's hand drifted to her belly and to the baby that may or may not be his. 

"I love you, Drake," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he murmured back. His eyes flicked back to the ballroom and Riley followed his gaze.

Liam stood watching them, his face betraying nothing. Drake gave him a slight nod, which Liam returned.

"Now go, be with your husband," Drake said. "I'm going to go for a long walk and then turn in." He turned and left Riley alone with Liam, walking off towards the maze and soon disappearing in the dark. 

Riley felt Liam wrap his arms around her from behind, his lips at her ear. 

"My offer still stands," he murmured. "If you need to be with him."

Riley turned in his arms and grabbed his face between her hands, pressing her mouth against his. She kissed him hard, channeling whatever want she had for Drake into her aggressive kiss. 

"No, I told you, Liam. I want you. And only you." She tugged at his jacket, her fingers making quick work of the buttons. "In fact, I want you now!" She let the pent up lust she felt for Drake channel itself into her feelings for Liam as she tore at his clothes.

Liam hesitated for only a second before pulling her over to a darkened part of the garden. A guard stood nearby, keeping watch in the shadows.

"Leave!" Liam barked and the man disappeared at once. 

Riley smiled at his roughness. "That was hot as hell!" she told him, her hand sliding into Liam's pants and stroking.

Liam moaned, his eyes closing briefly before he helped her from her gown. His eyes drifted down her sexy lacy underwear and bra. "Oh my God, Riley, you look amazing!"

She yanked his pants down and pulled him roughly against her hips. "Less talking more action!" she panted. "Take me now, Liam, against the wall!" 

"Your wish is my command, Queen Riley!" He grinned and pushed her against the wall of the palace, pulling her legs around his waist and holding her up while driving himself into her at the same time. 

Riley closed her eyes, raking her nails up his back. She wanted this, she needed this, to help clear her mind from Drake, to remind her that she had Liam and that he could satisfy her too. Maybe not quite as much as Drake could, but enough.

Liam was holding back, mindful of the baby but Riley needed more. She craved the power that Drake always unleashed on her when they made love. She gripped Liam's shoulders and pushed back against his gently thrusting hips. 

"Harder! Faster, Liam, please!"

"I don't want to hurt you," he panted. 

"You won't," she promised. "I want this!"

Finally he gave in and with a groan he increased the power and pace of his thrusts, yanking Riley's thighs even higher. Riley cried out in ecstasy as he connected with just the right spot, throwing her over the edge. She climaxed hard and seconds later he joined her, both muffling their cries of release against each other's necks. 

Together they collapsed on the ground, Liam holding Riley in his arms. As their breathing returned to normal and they shared a tender kiss, Riley told herself it would be enough. She could still be loyal and loving to Liam and think of Drake even though she could not let herself have him. It wasn't perfect, but she would take it.


	3. Something in the Water?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, forgot to add this chapter so today you get two for the price of one! Hope you enjoy them both, LOTS of changes are happening quickly!

Riley grabbed Olivia in a hug and promptly stepped back, puzzled. Something was different and it wasn't just her own little rounded bulge. In the months following the wedding and the pregnancy announcement, she hadn't seen Olivia. Now, she lowered her eyes to Olivia's stomach and gasped.

"Olivia! Holy cow! Are you pregnant too?!"

Olivia scowled and not so gently took Riley by the arm and led her into the boutique. 

"Shh! I don't want the entire world to know!" The scowl turned to a smirk as she lowered her hand to her tummy. "But yes, I'm expecting. Shortly after you I believe."

Riley stood staring, and then tried to speak. "Oh...bu...I...uh...how?!"

"The usual way." Olivia sorted through the racks holding a selection of maternity clothes, normally reserved for Riley. "Not that it was enjoyable of course. I had to make certain sacrifices. Such as visiting the prison, arranging the conjugal visit..."

Riley held up a hand. "Hold on!" She glared at Olivia. "You are not honestly telling me that you slept with Anton! The same Anton that tried to kill Liam and me and YOU??"

"Relax." Olivia pulled a dress from the rack and held it up in front of the mirror. "It was a necessary evil. My horrid spouse is still in prison and there he shall remain. I simply got what I needed from him and left him to rot."

"I had no idea you wanted a child!" Riley had to take a seat, so stunned by the idea. 

"I'm being practical, Riley." Olivia sat beside her on the settee. "I need an heir, the same as you and Liam needed one. If I die without a child who knows who might take over Nevrakis. I'm simply doing my duty to my Duchy and to Cordonia."

"Oh well, that sounds...lovely." 

Olivia sneered. "Not everyone turns to mush over these things, Riley. But I'm happy that I'm having a baby. I guess our kids can be friends. If yours can keep up with mine anyway."

Riley blanched slightly. "Gosh, I just hope there's no bloodshed!"

"Oh there's bound to be a little," said Olivia. "But nothing fatal of course!"

Over the next few days Riley tried to come to terms that Olivia was going to be a mother too. But there was barely time to process that news when another story broke. 

"We're pregnant!" 

Riley and Liam looked at one another in shock as Penelope and Zeke told them their news while their poodles danced around at their feet.

"Congratulations!" Riley shook herself from her surprise and embraced Penelope tightly. "That's amazing!"

Liam smiled. "Yes, blessings on you both! First Olivia, now the two of you! Our child will have some wonderful playmates!"

Zeke nodded, holding Penelope close. "Yes, I guess you two are contagious!"

The days, weeks and months flew by and before Riley knew what was happening she was holding her baby daughter in her arms while Liam cuddled beside her. 

"Are you happy with her name?" Riley looked over her shoulder at her husband.

Liam, his face in loving awe, reached down to stroke the baby's cheek. "Eleanor is a beautiful name and it honors my mother's memory. And it suits her."

They both looked down at the tiny face for a long moment, their eyes full of love. 

"I was thinking we could call her Ellie for short," said Riley. "If that's alright with you?"

Liam brushed his lips over Riley's hair. "It's more than alright with me. It's perfect."

A gentle knock on the door interrupted them as their friends snuck in to see the new family.

"Is it okay if we come in now?" Hana asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course!" Riley grinned at Hana, Maxwell, and Drake as they slid inside the royal bedroom.

"We'd like you all to meet Princess Eleanor," Liam said, beaming. "Ellie for short."

"Ohhhh!" Hana teared up and clasped her hands to her heart. "What a treasure!"

Maxwell sniffled himself. "I-I - promise to teach her every dance move in the world. And some not in the world. Like the ones in space!"

"Err..." Riley raised her eyebrows but then laughed. "Okay, Maxwell. We'll appoint you the Royal Dance Master."

"I thought I already had that title!" Maxwell cried.

Liam patted his shoulder. "Of course you do!"

Drake edged toward the bed, smiling softly at the baby's sleeping face. "You did good, Spencer. She looks just like you, with that dark hair."

Riley bit her lip, looking down at her daughter's dark locks. "Y-yes...she does look a little like me..."

"Oh I think she looks like you both!" Hana chimed in. "As gorgeous as the two of you! Could I hold her, Riley?"

"Sure." Riley handed the baby carefully over to her best friend and watched anxiously as she cradled her close.

"Shhh...it's okay little one. It's Auntie Hana, who is going to spoil you rotten!"

"That makes three of us!" Liam quipped.

"Can I hold her next?" Maxwell was hovering at Hana's elbow.

"Yes but don't drop her!" warned Hana, passing the baby over.

"I'd never drop this precious bundle!" said Maxwell, swaying with Ellie in his arms.

The baby stirred and began to fuss.

"Oh no!" Maxwell cried. "What did I do?!"

"Annoyed her into tears?" Drake stepped forward and gently took Ellie from him. "Come here to Uncle Drake, Ellie. Let's show Uncle Maxwell how it's done."

Riley felt her heart leap to her throat as Drake cradled Ellie to his chest and nuzzled her dark hair with his cheek. He rocked slowly back and forth, whispering something to her and she stilled immediately.

"Aw, Drake!" Hannah smiled. "You're a natural!"

Liam's grip around her shoulders tightened and Riley gave him a quick reassuring smile. 

"He is." Liam said, watching Drake carefully. "He'll be a great father himself one day."

Drake snorted and gently laid Ellie back in Riley's arms. "Not me. I have no plans for that stuff."

Riley found she couldn't meet his eyes as Liam took Ellie from her, holding her close to his chest.

"I'm kind of tired," she murmured, her voice cracking.

"Oh, Riley, are you okay?" Hana's dark eyes clouded with concern.

Riley waved her hand. "Just hormones. I'll be fine."

"All the same, perhaps you could give us some more alone time?" Liam suggested.

"No problem." Drake kept his eyes from Riley's and sauntered from the room with Maxwell and Hana following.

Alone again Riley snuggled into Liam's shoulder, swallowing her tears. She could feel how tense Liam was beside her and realized how threatened he felt by Drake and the thought that he could be her father.

"I love you, Liam," she whispered, kissing his bicep. "You are the best father ever and Ellie already loves you!"

Liam slid his free arm around Riley with Ellie nestled between them slumbering softly, oblivious to the turmoil in her parent's hearts. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much is happening with the gang, nothing will ever be the same!

"Why am I always being dragged to these things?"

Riley leaned across Casey to grin at her brother, Ethan. "Come on, bro! You can't be grumpy and stoic on Sienna and Maxwell's special day!" She waved a hand at the splendor surrounding them as they sat in the Royal Chapel waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

"Watch me," he muttered. "And don't call me bro!"

Riley sat back, she and Casey sharing a giggle at the esteemed doctor's expense. She leaned over to Liam on her other side and gave his hand a squeeze. 

"Do you think Ellie will behave and do her part? I'm a little worried."

Her husband put his lips to her ear. "She'll be fine, we've practiced over and over again. Plus Bartie will be right beside her."

Riley bit her lip, glancing at the back of the chapel where the tall gold encrusted doors were just being swung open while the pipe organ began playing. "I hope he can keep her in check!"

The crowd erupted into ooh's and ahh's and Riley strained her neck to see her little girl, her dark hair in curls, wearing a lacy poofy ivory dress and carrying a basket of flowers come toddling down the aisle. Beside her, being dragged a bit, was Bartie, Bertrand and Savannah's nearly four year old son. He was dressed in a dapper outfit of blue and ivory with a little bow tie and suspenders. His dark locks were combed over to the side and he had a frozen smile on his face.

"Oh dear," Riley bit back a smile. "Bartie looks a little nervous."

Liam put an arm around Riley's shoulders, grinning. "Well he is being man handled by our two year old so you can't really blame him!"

While they watched Ellie grabbed a handful of flowers and put them on top of Bartie's head. His chin quivered and Savannah, sitting by the aisle gave him a thumbs up. 

"It's okay, Bartie!" she whispered loudly. "Don't cry!"

"Chin up, son!" his father ordered.

The two made it to the front and the wedding proceeded without too much more disruption. 

Riley blew out a sigh of relief. "Whew! We can relax now!"

Liam raised an eyebrow her way. "You sure about that? We still have the reception!"

Riley frowned and watched while her daughter put her now empty basket over Bartie's head like a hat. "Oh boy."

#####

Luckily the kids wore themselves out at the reception and quickly fell asleep in a corner after dinner. Riley smiled at the adorable sight of them sleeping curled up together in a tiny heap. She spied the bride and groom talking to Ethan and Maxwell and hurried over.

"Congrats you guys!" She pulled them both into her arms for huge hugs. "Sienna, I've never seen a lovelier bride!"

Sienna beamed and curtsied. "Thank you so much, your Majesty!"

"Hey!" Maxwell protested. "What about me? I look good too don't I?" He preened in his tuxedo.

"Maxwell," Drake appeared out of nowhere, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "You've never looked lovelier."

"Awww! Drake! You mean it?" Maxwell gushed.

Drake stared at him. "No." He drained his glass and exchanged a quick glance with Riley. "Spencer."

"Walker." She shot back, hiding her smile. Things between them in the last couple of years had settled down. Or at least they were now able to be in each other's company without their tongues hanging out. For that Riley was grateful. Everyday her love for Liam and their little family grew stronger and stronger. It didn't mean her love for Drake lessened...it had just settled into a realm of quiet acceptance. 

Still, there were times when her heart and other parts of her anatomy gave a leap when she laid eyes on Drake. But she was proud that she was able to reign her feelings in and channel them more appropriately toward her husband and king. 

"As Cordonia's newest subject, Sienna, I hope you will come to love this country as much as I have." Riley said pleasantly.

"I'm sure I will, your Majesty!" Sienna took Maxwell's hand in hers. "Wherever Max is, that's where I belong!" 

"Aww, my lil bunny!" Maxwell grabbed Sienna for a passionate kiss.

"Maxwell!" She broke away, her cheeks flushing. "Behave! Let's dance!" She pulled him off to the dance floor where they promptly both began break dancing. 

Ethan winced then he gazed over his glass at his sister. "I hope Cordonia realizes what a find they are getting in Dr. Trinh. "

"We do!" Riley insisted. "Trust me, Ethan, we are very honored she's going to be practicing medicine here. I just wish we could convince the two of you to do the same." 

Drake snorted. "Give it up, Spencer. Dr. Serious here thinks he's too important to leave the states."

"Drake!" Riley scowled. "You're talking about my brother!"

"I need to be in the States because that's where I've made my name," Ethan responded coolly. He and Drake continued to circle each other like sharks whenever they were together. 

"We're all very impressed." Drake raised his empty glass. "Enjoy the party people."

Riley watched as he took his leave and sighed. "It's just that having family here would be nice."

Casey gave her a gentle smile. "I know, Riley, but at least this means lots of visits back and forth, right? We'll have that to look forward to."

Riley nodded. "Yeah. I wish my dad would consider moving here. He could live in the lap of luxury in his retirement."

Ethan smirked. "You'll never convince him of that, Riley, trust me. He's set in his ways."

Riley smirked back. "Oh, so that's where you get it from!"

He grunted but then he broke out into a rare smile as Liam walked toward them carrying a certain something special.

Riley followed her brother's eyes and her smile lit up her entire face.

"My handsome men!"

Liam joined the small group and his mini me, a beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed, baby boy bounced in his arms. 

"Look who just woke up in the nursery?" Liam handed him over to his wife.

"My baby boy, my little prince!" Riley smothered the baby's face in kisses as he giggled and squirmed in her arms. She turned to Ethan.

"Would you like to hold your namesake, Uncle Ethan?"

Ethan gulped and stepped back. "Uh, no, I uh, I...Casey, let's go dance!" He pulled Casey to the dance floor before the young prince could be shoved into his arms. 

Liam smiled. "One of these days he has to hold him!" 

"We'll keep trying!" Riley grinned.

"What's this namesake business about?" Alan Ramsay, stepped up and held his arms out to his grandson. "I thought he was MY namesake!"

Riley gave the baby over and smoothed down his blonde locks. "Well, both of yours actually. And Liam's father's."

Prince Ramsay Constantine bounced in his grandfather's arms and gave him a loud smack with a small fist on his bearded face.

"Ramsay!" Riley scolded. 

But Alan just laughed. "He's got quite a left hook there! Don't ya, Rams?"

"A fighter just like his mother."

They turned as Regina and Leo walked up. Ramsay's little arms went up to his tall ruggedly handsome uncle.

"Oohh, sorry gramps!" Leo winked and took the baby. "Looks like my little slugger of a nephew wants his cool uncle!"

Riley wound her arm around Liam's waist, watching happily as everyone fought over their little boy. He was a sturdy child and full of aggressive mischief, but he needed that to keep up with his equally sturdy sister. 

Regina finally got her hands on her grandson, cuddling him close. She looked up at Liam, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh, Liam, he reminds me of you in his looks." She grinned at Leo. "But my goodness, he does remind me of you too!"

Riley chuckled. "Should I be worried for the future?"

Leo winked at her. "Very."

Liam and Riley left Prince Ramsay in capable arms and finally had a moment to join the other dancers on the dance floor.

Riley nestled into Liam's arms and watched as their friends danced around them. The last two years had been very eventful, with Olivia giving birth to her daughter but spending most of her time in Lythikos to "train" her heir in weaponry. Hana had finally found a match in Lord Rashad, who she had married for convenience but just as quickly fallen in love. They'd just had their first child, a little girl they'd named Rashelle and so hadn't been able to make the wedding. Not to be outdone, Lady Kiara had settled for Lord Neville and they too had just had a baby, a little boy named Nigel, four months old. Riley had not been surprised when Neville decreed they would not attend Maxwell and Sienna's wedding, as he deemed it too "common." Strictly a marriage of convenience, the couple were rarely together if Kiara could help it. 

While Liam kissed her neck and made her stomach flutter, Riley buried a giggle at the sight of Madeleine and her husband. Lord Clarence Duckworth had been married four times in his ninety years, and Madeleine, was his fifth wife. Surprisingly, somehow, they'd managed to conceive a daughter over a year before. The baby, Lady Cornelia Duckworth was heir to a very large estate and spoiled extremely rotten by her dotting mother and very dotty father. 

Riley nodded at the Duckworth table and Liam joined her in watching the oddly matched couple's interaction. 

"I say..." Lord Duckworth looked around the ballroom, confused. "Did we just get married?"

Madeleine rolled her eyes. "No, dear, I told you many times already. We married two years ago. Why can't you remember?"

He tilted his head. "I married you did I? Well...blimey, you're quite a looker!"

She huffed out a breath and gritted her teeth.

Riley and Liam smothered their amusement in each other's necks. 

"In five minutes he'll ask her that again." Liam cracked.

Riley smiled in sympathy. "Poor man. And stuck with Madeleine for the rest of however many days he has left!"

"Well, at least she'll manage him well." He paused in dancing. "Shall we step outside for some air? I think Regina and your dad have the kids covered for now."

"I would love that!" Riley took her husband's arm and they strolled out together, through the courtyard, across the gardens, finally finding themselves in the maze.

"Will my Queen walk the maze with me?"

Riley watched as he lifted her hand to brush his lips over her knuckles. 

"The Queen would be delighted to walk with her King."

They walked, their arms around each other and finally came to their favorite spot, the wishing well in the center. They sat and shared several deep kisses before Riley leaned back, her lips twitching into a small smile.

Liam looked down at her. "What is it?"

"Well...it's just that I've been hoping for some time alone with you. We've been so busy lately with the court. And finally we're together."

Liam put his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping at the spot he knew always made her melt. "Hmmm, well if I recall, we've more than made up for that at night. In our big soft bed. And in the bath...on the balcony..."

Riley laughed and caressed his face. "Yes, you are a bit of a Royal Horndog, aren't you love?"

Liam laughed out loud at her words. "Me?! Excuse me, my dear, but I must point out that you are the one who can't seem to keep her hands out of the Royal pants!"

Riley brushed her hand over his zipper. "Hmmm, I won't deny that. I do love the Royal Pants! Or what's inside of them rather!"

That was all it took for Liam to pull her to the ground in front of the well and yank her gown up. 

"Oh, your Majesty!" Riley gasped and reached up to undo his trousers. "Who's the horn dog now?"

"Both of us!" He grunted, moving quickly and with the forceful touch he knew she loved. Over time he had learned just what she liked and while he always worried about going too far and hurting her, he knew her well enough now that all he had to do was let his body listen to hers. 

As Liam thrust into her, Riley met his every movement with her own, her hands fisting into his shirt, moaning against his chest. He curled his hands into her long hair, pulling on it slightly to give her just the tiny jolt of pain that turned her on so much.

"Yes! Oh Liam, yes, yes, yesssss!!!!!" Riley could not hold her passion in and neither could he. They came together, their hearts pounding in unison, moaning their mutual love for each other as they lay in their rumpled clothes, sweaty and breathless.

Afterwards, they lay together and looked up at the moon and stars. 

"I'm glad we're both horndogs," Liam said, grinning.

Riley took his hand. "Me too. But we need to get dressed because I have a surprise for you!"

Before he could respond, she jumped up and got back into her gown, smoothing down her hair and soon looking as regal as before.

Once Liam was dressed as well, she walked him out of the maze to the garden, taking both of his hands in hers and smiling up at him. 

Liam chuckled. "There's that smile again! What is this surprise?"

"I love our little family," she told him, her eyes shining. "And I love how it's growing." She waited, but he looked at her blankly.

"Yes..." he said slowly. "They grow every day don't they. Ellie is going to be three soon, and I bet Ramsay will be walking before he's one!"

Riley laughed softly and pressed his hands to her lower belly. 

"Ellie and Ramsay are growing. But I'm talking about what's growing in here."

Liam gasped, taking a step back. "What?! Riley, are you...are you...again...??"

"Yes, my love! We're adding two more members to our family!"

Liam went pale. "Did you..just say..."

She nodded. "Yes. Twins. We're having twins, Liam!"

He didn't speak, his mouth slack, his hands still on her tiny bulge.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, anxious. "Say something! Breathe, Liam, breathe!"

He finally gulped in some air and stared down at her stomach. "Babies...two...oh, Riley!" He looked up at her, his eyes flooding with tears. "Oh my god, you're amazing!" He picked her up and swung her around gently, then put her down and held her close.

"So you're happy?" she whispered.

He held her cheek in his hand gently, his eyes full of adoration. "I am ecstatic. And I love you, so damn much, Riley!"

She pulled his mouth to hers for a long, deep kiss, laying her hand on top of his as they cradled their babies together. 


	5. Another Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's family is growing but what will happen when an entirely new addition to the court takes everyone by surprise?

Liam looked from one twin to the other, his brow furrowed. 

"Umm, this one is...Ethan and this one is Alena...right?"

Riley smothered a giggle. "Darling, you still haven't figured out how to tell the two of them apart? Really?? Isn't it obvious?"

"Err..." Liam scratched the back of his head and stared at the twins as they lay slumbering in their matching cradles. "Well, they're both blond, both blue eyed, both wearing only a diaper and their blankets are both white. So yes, my love, I'm a bit perplexed as to who is who!"

"Oh well!" Riley took a little pink lovey from the dresser and tucked it beside one of the twins. "There, that is your daughter. Does that help?"

Liam beamed. "Immensely!" He put his lips to hers for a long lingering kiss. "Now, my Queen, since this Prince and this Princess are finally sound asleep, and our other Prince and Princess are also sound asleep, may I suggest we retreat to our bedroom for some alone time? We might not get another chance any time soon!"

"Hmmmm," Riley wound her arms around her husband's waist, gazing up at him. "I say that's an excellent suggestion my King."

They started down the hall to the royal master suite when they were interrupted by a servant. 

"Your Majesties," He bowed before them, looking apologetic. "I'm terribly sorry but Mr. Walker is on the phone and says it's most urgent that the two of you come down to his cottage at once. It's a bit of an emergency apparently..."

Liam frowned and exchanged a look with Riley. "Did he say what it was?"

"No, Sir, only that he needed you both immediately."

"Tell him we'll be right down!" Riley ran to get her jacket and Liam followed at her heels.

Minutes later they were at the door of the cottage on the estate where Drake lived alone. He stood at the door, pale, anxious.

"Thank God you're here!"

"Drake, what is it?" Riley grabbed his arm, searching his face. 

Drake led the two of them inside and into the living room. He pointed to the couch where a small thin dark haired boy sat clutching a teddy bear and looking terrified. 

Liam and Riley stared at the boy then at Drake. 

"Who is this?" Liam asked. He went over to the boy and knelt down. 

"I guess his name is Dakota." Drake stood with his hands on his hips, looking at the boy like he was something other-wordly.

"Hello, Dakota," Liam said softly. "My name is Liam. How are you tonight?"

The boy said nothing, just staring at Liam with his dark, familiar eyes.

Riley hitched her breath in, looking from the boy to Drake. "He's...yours?" 

Drake thinned his lips and handed Riley a note. "According to that. But I don't really know for sure. I want a test done."

Riley opened the note and read the note silently. 

"This is your son. He is four years old and his name is Dakota. I can't take care of him anymore and I don't want to either. He is a monster so have fun."

She handed the note to Liam to read and blinked to keep her tears back.

"That's a horrible note," she whispered, gazing at the young child. "So, I guess that woman you were with...she's the mother..."

"Riley," Drake nearly touched her arm but dropped it as Liam joined the two of them. 

"The poor fellow." Liam's eyes were sorrowful. "What can we do to help, Drake?"

"Well you can..." Drake waved a arm at Dakota. "Do something with him. Like, maybe take him to the nursery or something? I don't know what to do with him!"

Riley frowned. "Drake, lower your voice! He can hear you!" She hissed. She went to Dakota's side and sat next to him. 

"Hello, I'm Queen Riley. You must be tired, maybe hungry? Would you like to come up to the palace and have some food?"

Dakota's small dark eyes were full of mistrust, but he nodded hesitantly. 

"Okay, love." Riley helped him to his feet and held his hand in hers. "And we can find you a warm bed too, in a room with lots of toys! Would you like that?"

Another silent nod. 

"Thanks, you guys." Drake looked relieved as Riley and Liam led Dakota from the cottage.

Liam paused, looking at his friend. "We'll talk more tomorrow about this. And set up the paternity test. But Drake..." He hesitated. "If he's your son you can't just walk away."

"I- but..." Drake scowled, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't ask for any of this, I don't even hardly remember his mother! I can't take care of a kid!"

"I know you, Drake." Liam's voice was even. "You would never neglect your duty."

Drake thinned his lips. "Yeah, okay."

Liam put a hand on Dakota's small back and he and Riley led him up to the palace for the night. 

#####

Dakota woke up to the bright sunshine flowing through the window beside his bed. For a moment he was confused, he'd been sleeping in so many different places since his mom dumped him here that he wasn't exactly sure where he was.

But then he looked around the elaborate bedroom with the fancy wallpaper and curtains and furniture, and remembered. He was at the big palace and the King and Queen had let him stay the night. And his dad, the one his mom called "the jerk" didn't want to see him. 

He pushed the covers back and was startled to see a little girl standing in the doorway in a pair pink pajamas, her brown hair tousled and her eyes wide. 

"Who awe you?!" she demanded. She stomped over and climbed up on the bed beside him. 

Dakota stared back at her. "I'm...Dakota. Who're you?"

She stuck her chin in the air. "I'm Pwincess Ewenore!" 

Dakota smirked. "You talk funny."

"I do not!" Eleanore's face scrunched up. "You haff to bow!"

Dakota jumped from the bed. "No I don't. Go away!"

Before the three year old could reply an older woman rushed in, frowning.

"Now, now!" She put a hand on Dakota's shoulder, pushing him down to a chair. "You must not antagonize her Royal Highness. I suppose we'll have to dress you in the clothes you came in, though her Majesty has some appropriate clothing coming for you by courier. You simply cannot go around the Palace dressed in those rags."

Dakota shrank under the woman's haughty gaze. He remembered her from the night before, the Queen called her "Governess" something or other. Dakota already hated her. He wanted out of this place, away from these people. His mom wasn't fun to be around, with all her drinking and the way she yelled and hit him, but she was all he knew. This place was strange, and everyone seemed to be staring at him. He hated it.

Princess Eleanor jumped from the bed. "I hungwy!"

"Yes, come along now, your highness. We'll have our breakfast then you may begin your studies. And this one..." She raised an eyebrow at Dakota. "We'll find something to do with him I'm sure."

She turned and led Eleanor from the room. Dakota jumped to his feet, his eyes searching the room for escape. He knew one thing. He wasn't waiting around to see what they would do with him. He was leaving. 

Slinking to the door and making sure the coast was clear, he took off down the hall to parts unknown. 


End file.
